Magic Ramen Noodles
by thewhitegummybear
Summary: An old lady's spell changes both Orihime and Grimmjow's world. They're ejected from their bodies and are forced to live in the others'. They slowly lose bits of themselves along the way, but will they be able to switch back? Possible Grimmhime, Reviews?
1. Beginning of Ramen

It was the last day of her stay in the living world. Orihime Inoue's time had come, and she would be transported to the hollow palace, Hueco Mundo, courtesy of Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

But it wasn't like she was going to give up without a fight.

After saying her last farewell to Kurosaki Ichigo, she ran. She didn't know where, but she knew she had to get away. She flew through the wall and down onto the pavement below, grunting as she hit the concrete. Inoue looked to the sky, fearing being caught she ducked behind a trash can slid to her knees.

If only she could get that spiritual membrane bracelet off.

She scratched at it. She tugged until her wrist bruised. She scraped it on the brick wall behind her until she practically lost her mind. After a few seconds of sitting there, she stood up, brushed herself off, and flung herself at the wall. She banged her left wrist endlessly, searching, pleading, for a way for it to release. Finally, she gave up. Eyes brimming with tears, she looked up at the Kurosaki household. So many good times had happened there.

"Are you finished yet?" A deep voice called from the shadows. A voltage of tremors shot through her like lightening. 'Not yet. Please, not yet.' She thought.

A bright teal haired Espada emerged from the darkness, visually irritated and ready to get this over with as soon as possible. "How lon-" Orihime sputtered, only to be cut off with a, "Long enough." This Espada was nowhere _near _friendly. She could tell.

Frightened and hopeless, Inoue sprinted in the opposite direction across the narrow street. Grimmjow sighed, "I'm not up to playing cat and mouse tonight, woman." Orihime jumped over the curb of the sidewalk, only to be faced by the Espada again, blocking the way into the next alley-way.

"Sh-shunpo.." Orhime whispered, stunned. "Not shunpo," Grimmjow growled and grabbed the girl's arm forcefully, "Sonido." Inoue attempted to wrench her arm out of his grip, but when that didn't work, she bit his rugged wrist and he released, letting his prey go free.

As Grimmjow watched her disappear into the distance down the dark street, he said with a grin, "Maybe this human can be a little fun."

'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die' thought Orihime desperately as she ran past buildings on either side of her. Her long orange hair was a dead give away, and would make her easier to spot, if not hidden right. Still running, she took the hair tie around her right wrist and held it in her mouth while she held her hair up into a messy bun.

'Can't have my hair easily so chopped off, can I, Sora?' she said to herself. After tying her hair up, she turned the corner and headed to her apartment. 'Maybe Toshiro-kun can help me. After all, he is the 10th division caption of the Gotei 13.' Placing her hopes and her life into Captain Hitsugaya's hands, she continued on.

Taking the shortcut to her house, behind the ramen restaurant, she took a little break to catch her breath. She was breathing heavily but silenced her breath behind her hand that she had clapped onto her mouth. Orihime leaned against the wall behind her, she silently watched her chest heaving up and down, slowing with each heave. She released the bun in her hair and watched her hair gently fall to her shoulders.

Just when she thought she was finally safe, _he _appeared right before her eyes. Even though he only had one arm, one arm was enough to restrain her. He clothes-lined her, with his arm and pressed on her neck strongly.

When she started gagging and yelping for air he said, "This has been fun, human. But I need to get you to Hueco Mundo as quick as possible."

Inoue struggled for words. The intense pain of his lower arm crushing her windpipe had reduced her to barely consciousness. With one last gasp of air, she was out cold, and the Espada hiked her up onto his shoulder, pleased with himself.

The window on the 2nd floor of the ramen shop creaked open, and a wrinkled woman rested her elbows on the counter, looking down. She took a swig of her cigarette and blew outwards, saying, "That boy is too greedy. He didn't need to knock her out if he wanted to _sleep _with her!"

Her thoughts on the situation were incomparably off, despite that, she continued prattling on, " He needs to learn some manners..." The woman, smoked on and narrowed her eyes at the departing two. "I wonder how _he _would feel if he were in _her _shoes..." With that statement and a flick of her cigarette, a burst of golden shining light emitted from the cigarette and flew to Grimmjow and Orihime.

Silently, it merged with both bodies and disappeared as quickly as it came. The withered woman chuckled and closed her window, quite aware of the events soon to come.

* * *

><p><strong>My first actual story that ISN'T a oneshot! :D I really hope you guys enjoy it. Right now it's a bit dull but it'll make sense next chapter! :) Reviews?<strong>


	2. The Realization

Grimmjow turned the corner and walked from the ramen shop swiftly. Was it just him, or did it seem warmer? Right as he started to leave the alley-way, he felt a tingling sensation along the small of his back. 'Crazy human world.' he thought, 'Got me feeling things.'

He opened a garganta once he got to a deserted part of town and stepped through. He hoped he wasn't _too _late. Playing a game with the human just seemed too good, at the moment, to pass up.

Entering into the Hueco Mundo meeting room from the garganta, he met up with Ulquiorra Cifer who had ordered Grimmjow to go to the human world and fetch the girl. "Here." Grimmjow shoved the unconscious being into Ulquiorra's arms, "You can have her. My job is done."

Just as he began to saunter away Ulquiorra interrupted, " I don't think so. I wasn't the one who knocked her out. _You _take care of her until she regains consciousness, until then, she's not my problem." The _he _was the one who sauntered out after handing the girl back to Grimmjow. The furious blue haired Espada couldn't _believe _this! He got the girl, and now he's stuck on babysitting duty!

Not even bothering with picking her up, Grimmjow dragged Orihime by the collar across the smooth marble floor to the dungeon and flopped her onto the couch.

'I don't see anything wrong with me taking her bed, ' he thought, 'Not like she can do anything about it.' He never slept with his shirt on, so he ripped his shirt off and fell into a dreamy state... if arrancar _could_ have dreams.

Next morning, Grimmjow woke up just as cranky as when he had gone to sleep, but now he was terribly uncomfortable sleeping on the couch. But... he didn't fall asleep on the couch. He groggily glanced over to where the bed was, wondering where the human laid. But Grimmjow didn't find Orihime on the bed. He saw _his own _body passed out under the stark white covers.

Immediately, Grimmjow sat up plank straight and alert. Was he having an out of body experience, even though he was an arrancar? Grimmjow groaned because of how the couch had rubbed him the wrong way last night, but his groan sounded unfamiliar and unusually high pitched. He sat correctly on the couch, bent over, closed his eyes, and placed his palms on his forehead which was sweating quite a bit now.

'What's going on? Where did the human go? Why am I over here on the couch when my body's on the bed?' He screamed over and over in his head. He shifted slightly lower and felt an strange and distinct sensation of hair streaming over his shoulders. His eyes shot open and he saw strands of bright orange hair covering his face. And the one thing he could absolutely not fathom, was how he could not notice those huge knockers resting on his chest.

"GWAAAHHH!" He leaped up violently and screamed in horror at finding himself... well, not himself. "WHAT IS THIS? **WHAT! IS! THIS!**" Grimmjow hollered. Except it wasn't him hollering, exactly. He spoke words that were coming out of Orihime voice. He shouted more profanities that probably can't be repeated and he grabbed his own body and shook it until it's eyes opened slowly.

'If I'm in here then...' Grimmjow started to think, 'then the human... must be in... here!' Grimmjow whipped off the covers of his slowly awakening body and yelled, "**WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME WOMAN? I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND I'M NOT RELEASING YOU UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME!**" It took a few seconds for the body to register what was going on around it until it's eyes drifted to the body of Orihime.

"Why am I holding myself up...?" Grimmjow's body spoke, "This is such a weird dream." And Grimmjow's body giggled. It _giggled_ in his husky man voice. "Ohh, this is so sick! THIS ISN'T A DREAM! I'M IN _YOUR _BODY, HUMAN!" The Grimmjow body looked confused, as if it couldn't get a handle on things.

Grimmjow realized this isn't something a normal person could understand instantly, so he dragged his body over to the couch and sat himself down carefully, while his body continued making the most bewildered face.

He took a deep breath and let Orihime, who was in _his _body, know what was happening. "Look. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I'm in _your_ body and _you're_ in mine. Get it?" Silence. 'Not a morning person, I see.' Grimmjow grimaced to himself.

Then Orihime started to speak up. "Hey... why am I talking to myself?" Aaannnnd, face-palm.

"Orihime... look down." She complied and dropped her chin to her chest and stiffened at what she saw. "Wh - where's my shirt?" She shrieked covering herself up. "There's something else you should notice." Grimmjow sighed. Inoue peeked down, frightened of her own body and noticed she wasn't wearing a girl's uniform. She was wearing a guy's.

"Where's my school uniform?" She whined. "On me, baka." Grimmjow snapped. He wasn't a patient person. And this thick skull of her's wanted to make him smash it in with his hands. But he couldn't because she was in control of his body now.

"I... I don't get it." Orihime said finally. That's when Grimmjow lost it. "HOW CAN YOU NOT GET IT? I'M YOU! AND YOU'RE ME!" Now that he said it outloud, he understood why she was lost. In his frustration, he figured a way to make he come to terms, though.

"Inoue, cross your legs." Grimmjow ordered. When she hesitated, he leaned into her face (Using Orihime's body though) and said, "NOW."

Slowly, she lifted her leg over the other and Grimmjow covered his ears for the explosion about to come. But realization set slowly. Her face went from confused, to hint of understanding, to 'ew', to disgusted, and finally to absolutely mortified. Her shriek echoed across the entire land... in a manly voice. She understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, Orihime was slow! XD I had fun with this. Just imagining Orihime getting all up in Grimmjow's face and Grimmjow being COMPLETELY confused, CRACKS. ME. UP. 3rd chapter coming... when I feel up to it! Reviews?<br>**


	3. Bright Red All Around

**I got overly excited because I got 2 reviews on this story after the first day. Thanks for those, I'm seriously glad you enjoyed! :) Keep the reviews coming!**

**Don't forget that everything Grimmjow is doing is in _Orihime's_ body, and vice-versa. Alright, here's chapter 3! **

* * *

><p>Grimmjow pressed his delicate lady-hands to Orihime's gaped mouth and smothered her face until she began to breathe normally. Yet, normally meant great gasps and hyperventilating. "SHHHHH!" He hissed forcefully. But it didn't help.<p>

Ulquiorra stood at the door before either of them could take a step backward. Grimmjow threw a glare Orihime's way and she caught it, knowing she had to act the way Grimmjow usually does, which is absolutely malicious and violent towards anyone other than Aizen-sama.

She put on the meanest look, Orhime could muster and stuttered, "What are _you_ doing here, Ulquiorra?" She felt convinced she had done pretty well. She put emphasis on the _you _like Grimmjow would've done and felt rebellious for one moment in her life.

Grimmjow on the other hand, moaned and looked at the ground shamefully. Grimmjow _never _ addresses Ulquiorra by his first name. He usually called him, emo-Espada, quatra, or just plain trash. Ulquiorra caught this slip-up and eyed him suspiciously. "Why were you shouting, Grimmjow?" he inquired. Inoue felt as if his eyes were piercing her skull with the intensity of 1,000 suns. "Erm... well.." She was already losing her strong front.

So Grimmjow piped up and said in the most innocent voice, "I... I wasn't listening to him, so he got mad at me." Yeah. That's a good lie.

Yet Orihime didn't think so. He was making her look bad! Disobedient, even! She sneered and the gloomy looking Espada glanced up to see her looking angry, the way it should be. He dropped the issue and headed out saying, "Well, you two patch up things. Grimmjow, watch the human." And he was gone.

It felt as though the entire room sighed a breath of relief. Then, just as quickly it heated up with Grimmjow accusing, "I can't believe you! You nearly blew our cover! You idiotic wench!" "ME?" Orhime gaped, "You made me sound like a terrible person! I _never_ disobey _anybody_! Why would you make me sound so horrible?"

Grimmjow snorted, "You make it sound like the world's ending, woman."

"I'm not a woman anymore, remember?" Orihime retorted.

Grimmjow had forgotten that his beloved man parts were stolen from him... from that despicable woman. He peered down at his chest, looking at the mound that faced him that morning. 'Maybe... I could make this work to my advantage.' He wondered.

"Grimmjow...?" Orihime muttered apprehensively. Apparently, she noticed his smug expression as soon as it appeared on his small face.

He stood on his toes and grabbed Orihime by her broad shoulders and growled, "If you don't act like me correctly, then your little teenage body gets revealed for all of Hueco Mundo to see." It took a few moments for this to register in her dense mind, but when she finally got the gist of the black mail, she grabbed his tiny wrist and jerked it off her shoulder with little difficulty. "You wouldn't." She gasped.

He smirked and replied, "I would." She still doubted him and laughed, "Wouldn't _you _get embarrassed? It _is _the body you're inhabiting for the moment!" But his smirk grew gradually, because he had something else in store for her which would make even the most dedicated Espada blush. He wrapped his collar in his hands and pulled the fabric further south than Inoue would ever dare. "It is so _hot_! I really want to take off my shirt because I'm so sweaty!" he whined, exposing so much cleavage that Orihime had to turn away, even though it was her own body.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you! Now put it away!" She cried, still blushing. He chuckled and moved his hips side to side, causing his short skirt to sway along with it. "You see? I can take advantage of your body _real _easily. You can't do anything to me besides act out of character to certain extents. You would probably get murdered since I'm not an Espada anymore." He pointed out, "What can you do?"

"What can I _do_?" she asked astonished, "I can do plenty, just as you did!" Inoue was getting her game face on and giggled and blushed at her next thoughts.

Her hands went straight for her harmaki and grabbed the knot holding it all up. "This knot is too tight on my waist. I just want to untieee ittt..." she drawled and loosened the knot a small bit. Grimmjow didn't look impressed so she went even further to untie the entire thing, only her hands holding it up kept the rest of her body from being revealed. She got the reaction she craved, though.

His arms flung around her waist, struggling to keep his original body clothed. His face pressed against her rock hard abs since his arm span wasn't long at all and he yelled panicked, "What's wrong with you? If you did that, I would never live it down! And I actually live here!"

She blushed and looked out and away from Grimmjow holding her clothing up. She wasn't used to someone being that close to her before. Although that person was currently using her own body. But just the fact that, that person wasn't a girl, added to her embarrassment. "So... so do you promise not to use my body?" she asked, hesitantly. "I only will if you mess up majorly. You're allowed to do the same if it happens to you." he replied. Surprisingly, Grimmjow was quite levelheaded at this moment, and was reasonable. 'Not that it will last for long.' Orihime thought.

"Well... you can let go of me now." She stuttered. "Oh, oh right." he stammered and he moved to the furthest point in the room, "Just tie my harmaki." He added, pointing at her near unclothed waist and looking away.

"Will do." She answered, grabbing the cloth and turning away, face blushing brighter than she thought possible.


	4. Humanity Lost: Mission Accomplished

Orihime and Grimmjow made their way to the Espada's meeting room side-by-side because Aizen-sama ordered them and was confronted with Aizen immediately. "Ah, you are Inoue Orihime, am I correct?" Aizen spoke calmly. Grimmjow took in the entire room in one glance. He'd been in here only a few times when he had gotten in trouble for his attitude problem. Even so, he was always shocked by the sheer size of it.

Aizen-sama sat in a chair high above them all on a pedestal half the size of a Menos Grande, peering down at them with superiority. Grimmjow answered meekly, "Yes sir." Like he thought the human girl might have done. "Welcome to Las Noches! If you don't mind..." Aizen started to speak with his intimidating voice of his, "Please show us your power." And suddenly, all the life that had been in Grimmjow was sucked from him, leaving him an almost unconscious corpse. "Y.. yes si...sir." he managed to speak.

After nearly rendering Grimmjow unconscious, he began speaking to Lupi, which, Grimmjow could care less. He hated Lupi for stealing his spot in the Espada so he made it a point to not listen blatently.

Orihime also tuned this conversation out. Orihime was still adjusting to having only one arm. The phantom pains wouldn't fade, so she did her best to show no expression at all. But it was starting to become unbearable as she winced and clenched her fist at her side.

Ulquiorra beside her took notice and spotted the sweat drops rolling down her neck. The usually stone faced Espada cracked a grin because he thought Orihime was having a tough time being in the presence of Aizen-sama. 'What a weak piece of trash.' he thought, watching Inoues's muscles tremble.

Suddenly, Aizen mentioned both Orihime and Grimmjow's names so both their heads whipped up at once while the master of all the Espada spoke these last words, "Orihime, please heal Grimmjow's left arm." 'What?' both Grimmjow and Inoue thought instantly. Grimmjow didn't know how to use her powers. He didn't even know _what _her powers were! He had to obey Aizen-sama, however.

Unless he wanted to die.

He timidly stepped over to Orihime, not knowing what to do. Inoue leaned over beside his ear and whispered words that were foreign to him, but told him to say it anyway. Stumbling over his words, he muttered, "S-...souten Kisshun... I reject thee?" The hairpins in his hair came to life, but they didn't understand the command given to them, because of Grimmjow's muttering. The small hairpins looked up at the person standing in front of their master and assumed the blue haired freak was a threat.

They sprung into life and blasted Orihime in the side, flinging her into a distant pillar holding the roof up. The dust cleared and Inoue looked thoroughly irritated. "That was wrong... er, woman!" she hissed. Aizen's smile faded into a frown and his eyebrows knit together, creating many creases in his forehead. "Wait, let me try again! I messed up!" he called out, begging for a second chance.

Lupi laughed and said, "Ridiculous! You can't heal his arm, it's been demolished by Tousen, you can't bring it back!"

Grimmjow sneered and used every last ounce of restraint he had not to go over and murder the guy. Again, he walked up to the intimidating Orihime and declared, "Souten Kisshun, I reject thee!" This time, the hairpins accepted this command and rushed over to Inoue's left side and began repairing what had been lost to him.

Grimmjow's eyes glinted in the golden light of the healing process and he smiled in astonishment. Grimmjow could join the Espadas again! ….he could kill Lupi. The latter idea appealed to him greatly more so.

Orihime sighed in relief. The phantom pains had disappeared and now she had 2 working arms! Once her arm was restored to it's former glory, Grimmjow tiptoed subtly up to her ear and said, "Tell me to heal the scar on your back." And so she did, "Woman, heal this for me." She was amazed with herself... she didn't even say please! She knew she was getting better at this.

Inoue turned around and Grimmjow repeated what he had done to her left arm. This time, Grimmjow told her to do the unthinkable. He told her to murder that arrogant looking Espada, Lupi, and to blast his head off with a cero.

Orihime _would never _ murder a person. _Could _never. But it's the only thing Grimmjow would think of doing after being restored to the Espada. Her brain was screaming out in emotional distress. She didn't want to kill anybody, no matter how ruthless they could be. She glanced down at Grimmjow momentarily and was terrified by what she saw. He had been yanking down his skirt for the past few moments and now the top of his frilly pink underwear was playing peek-a-boo with Orihime. She gasped in horror and stood in front of Grimmjow before it could get any racier. "Lupi!" she stuttered demandingly. Lupi's eyes slowly drifted from her left arm to her face.

No more arrogance. No more superiority. Just fear at what he saw at her left. "Grin murderously, like you mean it. "Grimmjow whispered. This was the moment. She put on her most devilish grin (which actually could pass as one of Grimmjow's) and bore holes into Lupi's eyes. "Grimmjow... what are you planning?" Lupi stammered. "Yeah?" she laughed.

Suddenly, she was filled with this murderous intent and she lunged for Lupi.

Grimmjow grinned. Orihime was losing her humanity.


	5. Authentic Goosebumps

Or... maybe _not _losing her humanity. Grimmjow went off to the dungeon with Ulquiorra, and Orihime fled and made her way to Grimmjow's room (she had to ask for directions because she was befuddled by where to go) where she immediately burst into tears upon entering the lonely room. Without even stopping to kneel down, she toppled over onto her washboard abs and bawled her eyes out. She cycled through the same words over and over in her head, 'I just killed a person! I just _killed_! _A_! _Person_!'

Tears stung her eyes and she kept sniffling to prevent an overflow of snot and drool. This truly was a pitiful sight to see, if you were unaware that Grimmjow wasn't really Grimmjow.

Inoue wasn't entirely sure where those feelings of yearning to murder a person right at that instant appeared from, but she sure wasn't going to let them linger for too long. Her thoughts wandered over to her friends back in Karakura town... and onto Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun..." she moaned. All she wanted was to return home and be in her own body again. Unable to stay awake any longer, she passed out where she lay on the hard ground, eyes puffy and bright blue hair damp.

Back in the dungeon, Grimmjow was feeling pretty darn smug with himself. He was back in the Espada and Lupi was dead! How could life get any better than this? Then he remembered that he was a human, a _female_ human, for that matter. And _he _wasn't an Espada. The _girl _who had stolen his rightful body was! Grimmjow snarled and looked up to the Hueco Mundo moon, shining brightly through the slit in the wall, that could barely be called a window. 'Why are you shining so freaking bright, when there's hardly anything to shine for... except for Lupi not existing anymore.' he added, 'And where's that piece of trash, Ulquiorra with my uniform? The underclothing the girl wears is _unbearably _uncomfortable.'

He shifted on the couch, irritably when Ulquiorra arrived. "About ti-" he began but remembered he had to act correctly for this human, "I mean, thank you.." Ulquiorra laid the clothing on the side of the arm rest of the couch and just stood there.

Grimmjow wasn't one for caring when someone wanted something from him, but he noticed Ulquiorra staring intently at him, as if he could see _through _him. "What do you want?" he said bluntly, while reaching over for the clothing. And right when his hand caught hold of the uniform, Ulquiorra's hand closed around his. Grimmjow whipped his head up, meeting Ulquiorra's eyes. He tugged his hand from under his grip, but it grew immensely tighter and Grimmjow sucked air in through his teeth because it felt like the expressionless Espada meant to break his hand. 'If only I had _my_ body.' he complained in his mind.

"What happened when Grimmjow went to get you from the human world?" Ulquiorra asked. This question was unexpected, for Grimmjow just stared. "_What. Happened._" he repeated, but it wasn't a question this time, it was an order.

Grimmjow stammered for an answer, mind whirring and all the while, still trying to get out from his grasp. "He... um, well I.. er.. how can I..." he muttered, more to himself than his captor. Ulquiorra released his hand and Grimmjow flew backwards on the couch, rubbing his hand gingerly. Ulquiorra sighed, "Idiotic woman. Can't answer a single question." He drifted over to the side of the couch where Grimmjow lay and wrenched Grimmjow up from the couch by his collar. Raising him higher and higher, Ulquiorra said, "I noticed that you two have changed. I don't believe anyone else has, but I will make a point of it to Aizen-sama if you do not confess to me what has been done."

Grimmjow flailed in his grip, digging his manicured nails into the arm that held him and kicking aimlessly for his body. "Still no words, I see." Ulquiorra said, dropping Grimmjow onto the floor, mercilessly, "You have 3 days. In which time, I suggest you converse with Grimmjow what you two plan to do." Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra as he glided to the door and it looked like Ulquiorra was contemplating something.

At that instant, Ulquiorra disappeared from the doorway and reappeared in front of Grimmjow's, so close that his hot breath blew against Grimmjow's face, making his body go numb. Little goosebumps appeared all over Grimmjow's legs and Ulquiorra said, "I'll be waiting." Then he was gone. Fled out the doorway without giving Grimmjow's heart a chance to say BADUMP.

Grimmjow shook his head and thought, 'What the heck? I'm not going gay for this guy. Although I may _look _like a girl, I sure won't have the same feelings as one.' He rose off the floor and stripped off every piece of clothing he had on that restricted his movements. He stretched his back and raised his arms, declaring, "Feels so much _better_!" He looked down and poked his new-found puppies repeatedly with his fingers, saying, "So... they _are _real." Grimmjow felt refreshed after his talk with Ulquiorra, for some odd reason, putting him in such a good mood, not even being in a woman's body could bring him down.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this seems a bit OOC. Grimmjow doesn't cuss in the story because I don't cuss. And Ulquiorra... *fan girl squeals* he's kinda OOC too, but he doesn't know Grimmjow is in Orihime's body! And for the record, he was just trying to find information on what was going on. He's an observant little Espada, isn't he?<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews everyone so far! X) I'm so excited this is enjoyable! Reviews help a lot, they seriously do! :) I hope you also eennnjjoooyyyy chapter 5!  
><strong>


	6. With Joy Brings Despair

**I feel pretty pleased with these reviews from everybody. YOU'RE ALL AMAZING! I hope you guys continue to enjoy! Reviews are still greatly appreciated! :)**

**Again, don't get angry at me for repeating it but, don't forget that they're not in their original bodies! I sometimes forget myself. :\ Okay, I hope you guys LOVE chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>The dungeon door slammed open, early next morning. "Oi, woman!" The person who barged in called. "What are you doing? You don't have to be in character with me." Grimmjow said, rubbing his eyes. Orihime also was in a cheery mood, and it was infectious. Grimmjow couldn't help but be pleasant when she was around. 'Human emotions.' he groaned in his mind, 'Disgusting.' "Why are you here, anyway?" he wondered.<p>

"Ulquiorra told me that I'm gonna be your wake-up call for the next 3 days! And he also said you have something to tell me?" she asked.

It had completely skipped his mind. _Ulquiorra knew something_. And basically, his body would be demolished, along with the person inhabiting it, leaving him stranded inside a human. That was what would happen if Aizen-sama were to find out. 'Then he just shouldn't find out...' Grimmjow thought. "Grimmjow?" Inoue asked. He had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten to speak.

"Ulquiorra knows. He knows something's up with us. I don't know what gave it away, but if we don't get fixed in 3 days, YOU. WILL. DIE." Grimmjow said, as bluntly as can be. Orihime blinked, stunned and started to panic.

"DIE? I don't wanna DIE! I haven't experienced ANYTHING yet! I haven't tasted all the foods I want to taste! I've never experienced love with another person!" she rambled on. Grimmjow winced at the word love. He never understood why humans needed so much of it. It's like they THRIVE on it, like hollows thrive on souls. "I never got to say goodbye to my friends! Well except Kurosaki-kun, but he was asleep at the time.." she continued. Grimmjow grabbed her hand forcefully and said, "Kurosaki? As in Kurosaki ICHIGO?" he asked.

Inoue blushed needlessly at his holding her hand and muttered, "Yes.. of course." "You're friends with that shinigami?" "Yes I am! Why? Do you not like Kurosaki-kun?" "Don't like?" Grimmjow laughed, "I HATE HIM."

Orihime's mouth gaped and she started to say something when Grimmjow thrusted her hand away and said, "That doesn't matter anyway! We need to figure out what's happened to us. Any ideas?"

"Why don't you like Kurosaki-kun?" she pressed. Grimmjow groaned and pressed his hand to his temple saying, "Why does it matter?" "It matters because Kurosaki-kun is a special person to me!" she continued, taking his tiny hand and holding it in both of hers, "Why do you hate him?"

Grimmjow looked at his hand held in those meaty claws of hers and ripped it from her saying, "I hate him because he's a shinigami! Is there any other reason?" "There HAS to be another reason! You can't hate a person for what they are!" she argued. "I hate YOU because you're a human! See? I can hate a person for what they are quite easily." Grimmjow retorted. "Actually," Inoue began, "YOU'RE the human. I'm an Espada."

She grinned at him teasingly and Grimmjow just stared appalled. Then the unexpected happened, Grimmjow started laughing. I know what you must be thinking, Grimmjow? Laughing? But sure enough, he was busting a gut, bending over cracking up, face beet red. "Gr-grimmjow?" Orihime asked. Wiping a tear from his eye, he said, "You know, for a human," "Espada," "Whatever, for an Espada, you're pretty funny."

Orihime didn't blush this time, but got arrogant, still grinning and said, "Yeah. I tend to do that sometimes."

They stared into each other's eyes and Inoue coughed, breaking the silence and said, "You know, this is really weird." "What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked. "I mean, I'm acting more like you would, than how I would act. And YOU? You don't laugh, Grimmjow. I've known you for a day or two, but you're not the person who would laugh at anything other than murder."

Grimmjow pondered this thought and it dawned on him. "What if, and I know this is crazy, but what if the longer we stay in each other's bodies, we lose our personalities...?" he said slowly. This is the last thing he wanted to happen, but more recently, it seemed logical. But to Orihime, it was absolutely unwanted, because she shouted, "NO! I refuse to believe that!" She grabbed his collar and shook him closer to her, "It's not going happening and it WON'T happen either!" "Oh really?" Grimmjow asked, eyes flicking down to her white knuckles. She released him immediately, and stepped backward, rubbing her hand.

"I'm right." he said. "YOU'RE WRONG!" she barked back. Inoue rushed for the door and yanked it open and stormed out, without another word.

Ulquiorra stepped in, glancing over his shoulder at the retreating Orihime and asked, "Did the little lovebirds have a quarrel?" Grimmjow didn't answer. He thought it best not to answer anything Ulquiorra said to him.

The cuatro Espada looked Grimmjow over and made a noise that sounded like a 'hmmph' and continued to speak, "I just wanted to let you know, the Espada are having a meeting later to discuss the intruders." Grimmjow whipped his head around and looked positively alarmed. "I thought you would be interested. That's all I wanted to say. See you for meal time, human." Ulquiorra strode out of the room, with a spring in his step. He was extremely smug about himself and Grimmjow could feel it. He also felt something brewing in the air, like something big was about to happen.

He just didn't know what it was.


	7. Sorry Doesn't Cut It

Orihime walked into the room, hips full of swagger, like Grimmjow would have done. She wasn't entirely sure what this meeting was about but sat in the unoccupied seat on Aizen's right side anyway. Inoue took the tea mug and held in in both hands near her mouth. She inhaled and smelled the strong Las Noches tea. She set it down and didn't touch it for the rest of the meeting.

"Kaname, visual please." Aizen-sama requested. And Tousen replied with the usual yes sir, and pulled the lever, revealing a hole in the middle of the table with 3 small running individuals. She might've been mistaken, but she could have sworn one of them was wearing shinigami robes.

"There are three intruders." Aizen began, "Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, and Kurosaki Ichigo." Orihime's body ruptured inside and felt strangely conflicted. Part of her wanted to run straight to them and warn them to leave, yet the other half wanted to rip Kurosaki-kun limb from limb. As the Espada murmured among themselves, mocking the running dots in the hole, Inoue was panicking at these new feelings arising in her chest. As much as she tried to stifle the murderous feeling, it kept returning, with revenge. She couldn't contain herself any longer, so she rose up out of her chair and strode for the exit.

"Grimmjow, where are you going?" Tousen asked. 'Figures,' Orihime thought, opressively, 'He _would _be Aizen-sama's little pet.'

"To... kill them. It's best to crush insects quickly." she stuttered. Was she convincing enough?

"Aizen-sama hasn't given any orders yet. Sit down." he ordered. Right then, Inoue was filled with a type of rage she hadn't experienced before. "It's on Aizen-sama's behalf that I will crush them." she hissed. 'Why won't he just leave me alone?' Orihime said in her mind. "Grimmjow." came a booming voice behind her. She paused, knowing the consequences that would come if she rebelled against the Espada leader. Reluctantly, she muttered, "Yes sir?" "I'm pleased that you would act on my behalf, but I'm still talking. So would you mind sitting down?" Aizen-sama asked pleasantly. But Orihime knew there was nothing pleasant about the order at all. Behind his words, was a wall of venom that was rushing toward him like a tsunami. She didn't answer, for fearing of saying the wrong thing, but not saying anything at all was the wrong thing.

Aizen's head slowly turned to face her and while moving his head, he said, "What's wrong..?" With his head fully faced to her, he said again, "I can't hear you, Grimmjow Jaggerjack." Aizen intensified his spirtitual power and immediately, Inoue began sweating buckets. Her knees gave out and she dropped to the ground, humiliated and furious. "It seems you understand." Aizen replied, turning to face the others once again.

He spoke about things she didn't care about, all she cared about was her pride and how it had fallen with her, and cracked into a million pieces on the ground. "As long as you stay with me," Aizen continued, while looking down at Inoue, "There will be no enemies." Inoue tilted her head up to where Aizen stood, and snarled. She wouldn't let him do that to her ever again.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Grimmjow was busying himself by staring out at the window at the moon, like he had been doing for the past hour or so. His thoughts drifted to Ulquiorra, and how he told him about the intruders. He recognized one of the intruder's reiatsu, which was Kurosaki Ichigo and, instead of feeling hatred, he felt warmth at the thought of him. 'The personality switiching process is speeding up, apparently.' he thought.

Not that he liked the idea though.

He missed his strong, not human body, which carried him through so much. He reminisced about the pre-Espada days, but noticed his memory slightly fading. In the furthest back parts of his memory, the images started to blur and merge together, creating a big ball of memory-loss. 'So it'll steal our memories too?' He wondered. He couldn't wait to escape this restricting body. Above everything that annoyed him about it, the worst was whenever he changed clothes, he never failed to get distracted by his overwhelming cleavage.

"You look unexpectedly good." a voice called from behind Grimmjow. He jumped crying, "Whoa! H-how long have you been there?" He turned around and was faced with Ulquiorra who replied, "Just now, calm yourself, you're annoying me. Anyway, I have an announcement."

"Your allies have broken into Hueco Mundo." he stated. Grimmjow already knew this, but asked, "Why?"

"Why?" Ulquiorra repeated, "To rescue you. For them, no other reason is needed." "Th...they came for me?" Grimmjow questioned. 'For the human girl to be successfully kidnapped and brought here,' Grimmjow thought, 'And they're still coming, they must be pretty great friends. For- for humans, anyway.'

"Indeed," he answered coldly, " However, that shouldn't matter to you. Because in mind and body you are already our comrade. That's what wearing those clothes mean, Inoue Orihime." He shuddered at him saying her name. It just didn't sound right coming off his tongue. "For what purpose do your body and mind exist? Say it." he demanded. Grimmjow felt no other way of escaping this question, so he replied, "Yes sir. They exist for Aizen-sama.." A slight pause. "And his will." he finished.

Ulquiorra exited the room and the usual Grimmjow who always overflowed with arrogance, felt hopeless and void as he glanced out the window a last time. He felt a tingle in the small of his back, like he had in the human world and it struck him like a ton of bricks. 'That building we were behind! Why didn't I think of it before?' he bellowed in his mind. He drew himself up to his fullest height and reached the door.

'I wonder...' And with that thought, he pressed a soft palm to the door in front of him. Nothing. He leaned on it with all his body weight and still nothing. He walked backward and took a running start, only to bang into the door and nothing happening. He attempted the running start again from across the room this time, but he didn't hit the door, he rammed into the person who had opened it from the outside. Grimmjow had wrenched his head uncomfortably to the side when he landed and was now rubbing his neck. It was only when the person he had collided with started to speak again, he realized what was going on.

"I SAID GET OFF!" he recognized this voice as his own, and Orihime was on the ground, and Grimmjow was laying atop of her, hands pressed to her hard chest and kneeing her in the place no male wants to be kneed in.

"Oh, sorry.." he scrambled off and just stared as Inoue writhed in pain on the ground next to him. "I'm... (groan) n-not letting you (whimper) live this dow-down. (cough)" she muttered under her breath, hands covering her groin. Grimmjow winced and said, "Did I mention I was sorry?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hadn't intended for Inoue to get kicked in the balls. XD It kinda just happened. It also showed how much both of them have transformed in that one day. Grimmjow is surprisingly right! The personality switching is changing so rapidly, <em>I <em>can barely keep up.**

**13 REVIEWS! :DDD Thankkkss! Hopefully I've been able to keep it entertaining and SUSPENSEFUL. Keep the reviews coming!**


	8. Expect the Unexpected

They both sat on the ground silently, heads leaning on the wall behind them. Then out of nowhere, Orihime shouted, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Grimmjow jumped and said, not facing her, "I... I think I thought of a way to get us back to normal.."

Without warning, Inoue twisted her broad body and grasped both of Grimmjow's scrawny shoulders and proclaimed, "Are you serious? Don't mess with me, because if you are, I swea-" "I'm serious!" he cut her off, "I think it had something to do with the building we were behind. If we were to go there again..." Even though it was his own body gripping him, Grimmjow blushed needlessly and stared fixedly at one spot on the ground, avoiding Inoue's eyes. Orihime's face contorted, confusedly and said, "Obaa-san?"

Now it was Grimmjow who blinked in surprise, "That building belongs to your grandma?" "No, baka. I've known that obaa-san ever since I've lived in my apartment, I just call her my grandma. She always gives me free ramen on Thursday nights. Of course, my food was loads better than that hag's." she bragged, "What do you mean, though? I don't remember anything happening there." "That's because I knocked you out.. sorry about that anyways.." Grimmjow replied, turning his head to stare at the ground again.

After a moment of silence, Orihime shook Grimmjow ferociously and asked, "Well! Aren't you gonna finish?" That snapped Grimmjow out of his reverie and he began again, "Right, sorry. Well when we were leaving the alley, I felt a strange, warm tingling along the bottom of my spine and I think that had something to do with us switching.." As Inoue stared blankly at him, he finished by saying, "That's it."

"That's it?" Orihime repeated. "That's it." he said again. Inoue released her grip on Grimmjow's shoulder and fell back onto the wall, and cried ludicrously, "That's it? There is nothing to go on! Just a hunch and a sappy tingling feeling in your back, SO WHAT? This is ridiculous." She stood up and brushed herself off, looking absolutely ready to leave.

Grimmjow felt immensely disheartened. He believed his theory good enough to return to the human world on. 'Was I really this stubborn?' he asked in his mind. He believed it was his growing human instincts that he wanted to return to the living world, his possible home. It was obvious why Orihime didn't want to go back, she didn't particularly enjoy humans at the moment. Inoue began striding away and Grimmjow called out, "Wait! Don't you notice anything about our feelings and personality fading away more rapidly than ever? It'll soon be gone!" Nothing broke this girl's concentration. So what would?

Finally, Grimmjow ripped out the big guns, "Think about Kurosaki!"

She froze where she stood. Grimmjow smiled in relief, 'If anything was going to get through that girl's head, it would be that orange haired weirdo.'

Inoue turned slowly to face Grimmjow, and grimaced, "I don't care about that idiotic mama's boy."

Grimmjow's mouth popped open. Orihime turned to walk away and Grimmjow just couldn't give up now. He sprinted down the hall and attached himself to her chiseled leg, yelling, "I don't like this body as much as you do! Please! Just-" She was cut off when Inoue kicked her leg upwards and Grimmjow's grip loosened, sending her flying across the hall, crashing into Szayel's door, going through it into his dark room, deafeningly loud.

One by one, the Espada's doors slid open and curious onlookers pried into the situation. Some shouting profanities, others snickering quietly, their voices carrying across the narrow hall. A piece of rubble shot out from the demolished, quiet room and headed straight for Orihime. She easily caught the rock in one hand and increased her hold on it, grinding it into dust with her bare hand.

Szayel came out of the pitch black which was his room, holding the lifeless figure by the collar and addressed Grimmjow, "As much as I would to examine this body, I can't because she's Aizen-sama's pet. And would kindly explain to me what happened here?" He threw the dirty human onto the ground face first and placed his hands on his hips. "Why do you care? This isn't any of your business." Inoue answered.

The mussed body stirred on the ground and groaned. "Ah, she's alive. Pity, I would like to see her die so you would go receive the death penalty from Aizen-sama, and leave along with her." Szayel said casually.

Orihime lost her temper and made for the pink haired Espada, but was blocked by a golden shield and she looked down grimly at the struggling woman. Grimmjow controlled his powers correctly this time and raised a hand which had ultimate power over the cage she had just built surrounding the aggrieved Espada. He used his free hand to shift into a kneeling position and glared intently at Inoue. Inoue rebelled against the cage holding her in and rapped repeatedly on the shield saying, "Mind letting me out, human?"

Grimmjow staggered next to the shield and put a hand on it and whispered, "Open a garganta to the human world, and we have a deal." Orihime's eyes widened and whispered in turn, "Are you crazy? We could both die if we leave Hueco Mundo now!"

Aaroniero shouted, "Talk louder! I can't hear a thing you're saying!" He was ignored.

This time, Grimmjow begged her, "Please. If I don't return to my body, I don't know what I'll do." He smiled weakly and chuckled. Inoue paused, staring into Grimmjow's amber colored eyes and caved in finally. Grimmjow released her from her bonds and trotted along carefully to the dungeon. The Espadas murmured among themselves, complaining how there was no more violence and disappeared into their rooms.

From behind them, Grimmjow and Orihime could hear Szayel's desperate cries, "Wha- what about my room? Grimmjow! Grimmy?"

The door slid closed and Grimmjow was already healed, seeing as how he healed his shattered leg while on the way. "So, are we-" Grimmjow again was cut off by Inoue, this time strangling him by the neck and passing out soon after. Holding Grimmjow under her arm, she opened a garganta as if it were second nature to her. Stepping through the parallel dimension, she said, "I want to be awake going through this thing this time around." Hopping out and stepping onto the cool concrete, she noticed it was night again.

'I wonder how long I've been in Hueco Mundo.' she pondered. The next few steps she took toward the restaurant were automatic, and she stepped right inside. The obaa-san leaned against the counter and attacked Orihime with a genuinely mischievous smile.

She rested her head upon her hands and croaked, "I've been expecting you." Pause. "Inoue."

* * *

><p><strong>The old lady is BACK! I made Orihime especially cruel. I can't believe she kicked poor defenseless Grimmjow! This chapter wasn't really funny, but it WILL be especially entertaining next chapter. I already have an idea in mind. <strong>

**Oh, and before I forget, I won't be home tomorrow and I doubt I'll be able to upload on Saturday and I don't use the computer on Sundays so... no new chapter until Monday. :( I know, I'm sad too. Thanks for the WONDERFUL reviews! I've been able to use them for my future chapters, and YES, they will involve Kurosaki-kun. :) **

**More reviews would be STUPENDOUS. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Secret Keeping

**20 REVIEWS GUYS! You're all amazing. Take a bow. I reread all my reviews like 7 times and they're super useful. Just. Sayin'.**

**So yeah, I'm back. I doubt there will be another break from the updating but it's possible I won't be able to update Wednesday or Thursday. We'll just see. (On Thursday I'm gonna see HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! Part Two! So freaking excited.)**

**Bring on the reviews ladies and gentlemen, and enjoy chapter 9. :)**

* * *

><p>Inoue glanced down to the unconscious body under her arm and back at the old lady. "Yes," she said raising her arm as Grimmjow's body raised along with it, "This is Inoue. My name is Grimmjow."<p>

The obaa-san clicked her tongue and walked around the counter, facing Orihime and said, "Now, Inoue-chan. We both know that's not true. Rest your body down on the futon inside and I'll make some ramen until he wakes up." And the miniature lady waddled into the kitchen leaving Orihime awestruck.

'How did obaa-san know? Was she the one who did this to us?' She growled in her thoughts. Anger boiled in her insides and she discarded her body on the ground, making a run for the kitchen. She jumped over the counter effortlessly and collided with an invisible barrier right in the kitchen's doorway.

She tumbled backwards and banged the back of her skull on the counter, thus causing her to wail in pain on the chilled tile. She was clutching her head with one hand and her nose with the other, because it was now spurting blood profusely. Inoue turned her head and spit sticky, red liquids on the white squared tile, and whipped back to face the old lady cooking inside the barrier.

"Now, now Inoue-chan. I told you to go somewhere, didn't I? I expect you to listen to me." The small woman smirked while stirring the broth with a wooden spoon.

What other choice did she have than to obey the obaa-san?

She stood up swiftly and exited the room completely forgetting Grimmjow who had been sleeping on the hard ground in an unusual position; face squashed into the ground and butt pointing towards the sky. The obaa-san finished cooking minutes later and stood over the snoring being, holding a steaming bowl of noodles. "Really now?" she complained, "I have to do everything myself, don't I?" With that statement, she raised the spoon out of the steamy ramen and as the spoon moved, Grimmjow's cumbersome body moved with it, levitating in thin air.

She took the soup and Grimmjow up the stairs of the restaurant and found that Inoue was sleeping, open legged on the futon. "Tsk, what bad manners this one has." she said, pointedly. The obaa-san looked back over at the sleeping Grimmjow and said, "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. You'll probably never be able to have children after this."

'IIIIYYAAAAHHHHHH!" Inoue bellowed, echoing across the neighborhood. "Now get off the futon." The old lady demanded. Orihime complied and rolled off the futon in tremendous pain, again, clutching at her groin. The crinkly woman lowered Grimmjow gently onto the futon and placed the now cooled off bowl beside his head on the wooden floorboard.. "Come off it." She orded Inoue, "Sit up. Sit up already!" Inoue was nowhere near done and continued to whimper whenever a new pang rushed from her brain to her groin.

"Honestly. You're so much trouble." crouching down, the old lady pried Orihime's hands off from her delicate area (which was not easy) and swiped a hand over the throbbing pain. Her palm glowed faintly for a moment, and the pain cooled down until it finally vanished. Inoue slowly sat up, eyes as wide as saucers and asked, voice wavering, "What are you?" The old lady smiled sweetly and smacked Grimmjow upside the head to wake him up.

"Ow!" Grimmjow squeaked, rubbing his orange haired head lightly. "Wake up, child. Or do you WANT to stay in that body for the rest of your days?" obaa-san threatened. Grimmjow sat up attentively, on his knees and placed his hands in his lap. Orihime, however, stretched out her legs and yawned as if she could care less. The obaa-san shook her head and began, "I realize you both have questions-" "Of course we do! I thought I knew you, obaa-san?" Inoue complained. The wrinkled lady, though sweet she seems, glared at Orihime, silencing her. "Well let me begin from the beginning..." she started again.

"I saw Inoue-chan down in the alley through the window and I wondered to myself where she was running off to at that time of night! Then I saw a boy running after her, so I ended up watching this lover's quarrel from the 2nd floor!"

Both Orihime and Grimmjow's mouths hung open and they stared blankly. 'Is she serious?'

"Then I saw you, wicked boy," she said, pointing to Grimmjow, "choke her and she passed out! I mean, honestly, child! If having her in bed was your intention, all you needed was to be nice! Or you could have entered my restaurant. I have sleeping potions, you know."

Their mouths opened wider, if it were possible, and they looked faint. 'This obaa-san is senile.'

"Well, I opened the window, and you must have quite poor hearing, because I was saying how awful your manners were," She babbled on, talking more to Grimmjow than Inoue now, "And I used my magic to switch you and see how you like it! Ta da! Good story, right? I accept tips." She finished, holding an empty coffee mug in front of her.

'THAT DIDN'T EXPLAIN A THING.' Grimmjow moaned inwardly.

"THAT DIDN'T EXPLAIN A THING, LUNATIC OLD WOMAN!" Orihime shouted. She tended to speak her mind more, now that she was accepting Grimmjow's old personality.

The obaa-san slapped her on her tender cheek and demanded, "BEHAVE. I wasn't going to let you leave without learning a lesson." She got to her feet and turned to the tall dresser behind them. Inoue, slightly insane after being slapped, was furious and she lunged without thinking. The petite woman simply held up a hand facing Orihime and Orihime was engulfed in a green mist, that slowed her movements, allowing the obaa-san to search for what she desired. Grimmjow sat still on the ground, horror-struck by the woman and asked, "H-..how?"

She paid no mind to either of them and continued rummaging around in the dresser full of vials of different colored liquids but decided, the object of her desire didn't reside in the dresser. She waved a hand around the dresser, causing it to float further to the right and took Inoue out of the green mist. Inoue flew violently through the drywall.

She stood straight up and you could tell by her expression that she was bewildered beyond belief. The obaa-san chuckled and addressed Grimmjow, "All in good time, darling." But her grin was soon replaced by a frown and she settled on the ground once again. When Orihime didn't join them on the ground, she said, "You might want to sit down for this." Inoue did as she was told because she honestly didn't have enough energy for defiance anymore. "Now... when I had set this spell on you both, I was absolutely positive I had an antidote.." she said slowly, "But the problem is... I... don't have the antidote at the moment." Once again, their mouths swang open, wider than ever.

Obviously shocked, neither of them made an effort to think about anything else. It took Grimmjow a few moments for this to register, but when it did, he whimpered, "So.. I'm going to be stuck in here for the rest of my life? AND I'm going to lose my personality and memory?" Tears began to well in his eyes and he covered his face with his hands, shaking heavily. Inoue, on the other hand, was beside herself with rage and shouted profanities (So many profanities that even couldn't handle it) and between profanities, she took breaths to be safe from passing out due to breathlessness.

Once they were both drained of emotion and silence fell again, the old lady spoke up, "There is, however, another solution. Temporary, it is, but it'll satisfy you until I brew up the next bit of antidote."

They stared incredulously at the old lady for a few seconds, then both shouted simultaneously, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?"


	10. The Innocence is Appalling

The obaa-san was reluctant to answer because she knew neither of them would gladly accept the temporary solution. Even so, she pressed on, braving the oncoming storm. "I didn't tell you before, because I usually don't have to resort to using this. Only for the most transformed couples."

"Couple?" Inoue interjected, "We are NOT a couple! I don't even like this bas-" Irritated beyond belief, the old lady clasped both hands on Orihime's mouth and hissed, "IF YOU DO NOT SHUT. UP. I WON'T TELL YOU THE SOLUTION AT ALL. UNDERSTAND?" Inoue nodded, brows creased together in frustration. The obaa-san released her grip and continued.

"If you want to return back to normal, you need to have physical contact with each other for at least 5 minutes a day." When not one of them piped up to speak, she added, "Physical contact, as in, hugging, caressing, kissing, making out, etc."

Again, there was silence. Then Inoue exclaimed, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why is the solution THAT? What kind of obaa-san enjoys that stuff?"

"What can I say," chuckled the small woman, "I'm a hopeless romantic." Grimmjow didn't utter a word. Too much in shock, he was. Inoue, however, continued her rant, "I! Am NOT a lesbian! What is this, some sort of manga where the fans are ero-freaks and enjoy yuri? NO, THANK YOU!" Inoue leaped up and started for the 2nd story window. She wiggled her way through it and nearly escaped when the obaa-san waved her hands in a zig-zag motion. The window that previously was large enough to accommodate Orihime's large muscular figure, had shrunken so that a small child could barely fit their head through.

Orihime yelped and flailed her legs around inside the building while the other half outside in the cold night pounded against the wall dangerously. The obaa-san heaved a sigh and sat carefully on the futon beside Grimmjow. "Young man, are you alright?" she asked.

Grimmjow turned his head slightly, and gazed upon the creased face of this woman. "Are.. are you sure this is the only way? I mean, can't we just wait until the antidote is finished?" asked the tentative looking Grimmjow. The obaa-san frowned and replied, "I'm afraid not. This is the 2nd day you've been switched, am I correct?" "Yes..?" "Therefore, I cannot wait a day longer. On the 3rd day, the transformation is complete. You will have lost the majority of your memories by late tonight and by the morning, you will become Inoue-chan, and Inoue-chan will become you.

"The transformation speeds up inconceivably quickly during the hours of sleep," she explained, "so this literally is the only way." Grimmjow soaked all this information in and nodded. "I understand. I don't enjoy it, but I understand."

"Splendid!" she cried, jumping up from where she sat and yanking Orihime's body from the too small hole, dislocating Orihime's shoulder in the process. Orihime slid on the floorboards, face first, and moaned in agony.

"He's agreed to the solution," the obaa-san said, "now all we need is for you to!" Inoue sat up, jiggling her shoulder until it fell into position with a crack. "I told you, I'm not a lesbian. And you're on crack if you think I'm gonna kiss her." she ended. "But he's NOT a girl. He's a boy in a girl's body." the obaa-san corrected. "Doesn't that just make him transsexual?" "ANYWAY. You don't even have to kiss him, all you need is physical contact! Hug him, that wouldn't make you a lesbian. You wouldn't be a lesbian no matter what, though.."

Orihime was running low on patience so she just leaned across the futon and grabbed Grimmjow fiercely in her arms. "That's a good girl. Now I'll go down stairs and leave you two alone for a while. Remember, 5 minutes." the old lady winked and descended the stairs.

Grimmjow was seated in between Inoue's outstretched legs and felt his face burn scalding hot. But it wasn't the solution at work; Grimmjow was blushing tremendously and couldn't bear Orihime seeing his face. He buried his face in Orihime's hard chest and reprimanded himself silently for being this pleased about a simple hug.

Orihime was having issues too. Deep inside her developing man-brain, an alarm was ringing and telling her to do everything she could to release, though she knew she couldn't. Grimmjow's breasts were squashed between the both of them, and Inoue acknowledged them much more than Grimmjow did. Underneath Grimmjow's thigh, he felt something stiffen, and he knew immediately what it was.

They both shifted until they were at least 2 dictionaries apart from each other, hands grasping the other's biceps. Not once during the 5 minutes did they mutter a word, or even glance at the other for that matter. Grimmjow, because the red and pink on his cheeks were too hard to ignore; Orihime... for... other reasons. "How much longer, obaa-san?" Inoue shouted, causing Grimmjow to jump.

"It's only been a minute and a half! Make it last, love birds!" obaa-san replied from the first floor.

Together, they agreed on something when it came up in their thoughts: '**This is so awkward.**'

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward, indeed! Who knew the two of them were so innocent! This chapter is quite short, sorry about that. THIS. Is where the Grimmhime comes in. <strong>

**The old lady is who makes this all awkward. It's all her fault! XD **

**Again, all your reviews are greatly appreciated! When I read them, it makes me more determined to continue writing! So keep them coming, regardless if you've already reviewed or not! Thank you! :)**


	11. Sleeping With the Enemy

The obaa-san declared time was up, and the two couldn't rid themselves of each other fast enough. Grimmjow twisted off Orihime's lap and stretched out his arms on the wood, staring straight down, cheeks still aflame. Orihime's hands rushed over her crotch, which apparently was still hard as stone.

"I didn't miss anything ROMANTIC," the obaa-san put emphasis on the word, "did I?" She tottered over to a bookshelf to the right of Grimmjow and pulled out an object that looked like a video camera from the top shelf between two thick raggedy books. "Of course, you don't need to admit to anything if you're too embarrassed. This baby will show me everything that's happened tonight." she grinned mischievously, eyes twinkling as she held the camera in her hands.

Orihime didn't take too kindly to this and shouted, "You VIDEOTAPED us? And why aren't I back to normal yet? I'm still acting like a jerk!" "Yes you are. But I never said the change would be instant, did I? Tomorrow, both your attitudes will become neutral and as long as you continue daily touching, you'll be back to normal in no time! Now, off with you!" the obaa-san said, waving her free hand that wasn't occupied with the camera, and instantly a garganta appeared in the middle of her loft.

They stood up slowly, examining the fully formed garganta, then examined the miniature woman with the same amount of bewilderment. Inoue gave up on asking questions and stomped through the inter dimensional door.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, stopped and turned into a deep bow saying, "Thank you for everything, obaa-san." The old lady just smiled and smacked Grimmjow's head into the garganta. "Don't thank me! Just make sure to tell Inoue-chan to come back to the human world in three day's time. The antidote will be quite completed by then." the obaa-san waved and the garganta sealed itself with a fabric ripping sound.

"Oh darn! I forgot to mention..." she said, caressing her video camera, "they need to keep up the physical contact... if they stop... oh well. They'll remember! Now, off to watch the video!" The obaa-san smirked and rushed downstairs to watch the contents of the video.

The obaa-san was quite skilled with the opening of the garganta, it was the place where the garganta ended up that troubled Inoue and Grimmjow. They both leaped from the garganta simultaneously, and both froze in connection too. The most unlucky spot to end up, upon Aizen-sama's pedestal, on the left hand of Aizen-sama himself.

Aizen seemed as though he had expected this and tilted his head ever so slightly in the direction of the two and the corners of his mouth twitched downwards. Disappointment clouded his features for a miniscule second and they returned to his calm demeanor. Neither spoke, suspecting that they were facing their final judgement. Grimmjow slid his head lower, as if trying to be respectful would assist their situation. "Calm yourselves." Aizen-sama spoke at last, "From the moment you left Las Noches I knew you had gone. The fact that I didn't go after you both, shows that I had no need for you at the moment."

"However, would you mind enlightening me why you left for the human world?" Still, there was silence. Not one of them dared talk, for fear of being murdered. "I see." Aizen said, after the end of an endless minute, "That's quite all right, I don't mind. It was just out curiousity. Anyway, the Privaron Espada are dueling the intruders at this moment. The duels won't last too long, the intruders are far too strong for the likes of them."

Aizen wasn't the least bit deterred by the strength in the ryoka, he actually seemed to be enjoying the fall of his underlings. Grimmjow and Orihime were still unmoving, anticipating a coming cero or a sword to the heart. But they never came and Aizen-sama simply said, "You can both return to your rooms. The Espada won't be fighting until late tomorrow afternoon so you can just lounge around if you want." Aizen dismissed them and they stepped down every marble step numbly, deep inside them they were still seeing an awaiting cero. They barely registered that they had left the room, stalked through the hallway (past Szayel's room which was under construction) and entered into the dungeon all in one breath.

A giant sigh of relief issued from both their lungs and they nearly forgot the other was in there. Looking at each other in irateness, wanting nothing more than to sleep, Grimmjow drawled, "Why... why are you in here?" "Beca -yawn- because I don't feel like going back to my ro -yawn- ooommm.." Orihime collapsed onto Grimmjow's bed, "Szayel won't leave me aloo -yawn- oone because I trashed his room."

Barely concious, Grimmjow flopped onto the bed next to her and said, "Alright fine, just don't do anything we -yawn- weird." This was to be expected, it WAS the middle of the night and their entire day was completely exausting. What with, the personality mood swings, the attacks to the balls and the crashing through walls, it was pretty much coming to get them sooner or later. Grimmjow wrapped himself in a cocoon with the blanket, leaving little to nothing for Orihime who shivered violently. Orihime used her rippling muscles and ripped the blanket forcefully from Grimmjow's now chilled body.

Grimmjow was unsatisfied with this and tugged with all his might but his might was nowhere near strong enough. He whimpered and laid onto the edge of the bed while Inoue snored soundly.

It was then when Grimmjow felt something.

A warm sensation enveloping his body and memories than had earlier been lost came rushing into his brain all at once caused sensory overload. 'The old woman wasn't kidding about everything happening overnight.' he thought panicked. His eyes flicked blindly around the room, because he wasn't seeing any of the room. His memories filled his brain like a wave of thought and his eyes were watching each regained memory float across the room. His days as an adjuca, prowling the Hueco Mundo desert searching for stronger beings to devor, gaining more strength. The return of his memories brought back old feelings. Murderous, superior feelings, yet those emotions were quickly buried by a swell of normality as his old personality and Inoue's clashed deep inside him.

For the moment, he was, like the obaa-san told him: neutral. Orihime's grip loosened on the blanket and her body relaxed, and Grimmjow snatched half the blanket away. "Sweet relief." he muttered under his breath. The thin blanket didn't warm him up in the least bit.

Reluctantly, he sat up and shifted closer to Orihime's darkened figure. In the night, she seemed so harmless. Without warning, Inoue turned on her side facing Grimmjow and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him ever closer. His head dropped to the pillow that both he and Inoue shared, they were that close.

Grimmjow's arms were uncomfortable by his sides, so he tugged them out from underneath him and pressed them gently against Orihime's warm body. He craned his neck so that his scalp lay against Orihime's Adam's apple. 'I am so gay.' he scolded himself for getting so near.

Orihime's bright blue eyes flicked open and stared through the darkness at Grimmjow's girlish figure. She'd been awake the entire time, and now that Grimmjow was that close, she would never get any shut eye.

'Forgive me Kurosaki-kun.' she thought, 'I'm sleeping with the enemy.'

* * *

><p><strong>Best sentence Orihime has ever said. Right thur. ^^^ And who thought that obaa-san was into stuff like that? What a pervert. XD<br>**

**I also wanna give a shout out to those certain people who've added me to their favorite stories list. You know who you are. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) Reviews anyone?  
><strong>


	12. You're a Good Witch

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I just didn't feel like it.**

**So... the reviews are quite useful, guys (and ladies)! Keep them coming, here's chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>As predicted, both of them slept not a wink.<p>

They sat up and rubbed their weary eyes. Grimmjow whipped the covers off himself and stood up, stretching. "I'm gonna-" Grimmjow said but stopped abruptly. He spun around to look at Orihime who had already been watching him since he spoke and her eyes were wide open now. He stroked his neck with his hand and started, "I'm-" He paused again.

Inoue tried speaking too, "Grimm-" but she ended up silent as Grimmjow did.

Overnight, their voices changed along with their personality changes.

"What the-? I sound like a 13 year old boy going through puberty!" Grimmjow squealed, voice fluctuating between voice pitches. "The obaa-san didn't say a WORD about this!" Orihime whined, her voice cracking on the word 'this'. She scrambled out of the covers and off the bed, searching for her shirt on the ground. Grimmjow continued massaging his neck 'til it was raw and tried speaking again, "HelLO? Crap." Nothing would work.

Once clothed, Inoue paced about the room in a flurry. "What do we dO? People will notICe the change in our vOICes! There's no wAY this is gonna go well!" she cried.

And as if things couldn't get worse, Ulquiorra slid the door open and paused in the doorway, eying Orihime viciously. "What are you doing in here, Grimmjow? The prisoner is MINE to watch, not yours." Orihime was still flustered about the situation, so she inclined her head slightly and walked out of the dungeon, slamming her shoulder into Ulquiorra's to make sure she still had that air of arrogance. Ulquiorra's attention had turned to Grimmjow now, who shuddered when a corner of Ulquiorra's mouth twitched upward.

In a blink, Ulquiorra stood, looming over Grimmjow with a smirk hidden in his eyes. "Today is the 3rd day, I hope you are aware." Ulquiorra informed him, "Have you.. erm... fixed yourselves yet?" Grimmjow hated this guy so much. Nevertheless, he nodded his head ever so slightly and Ulquiorra backed off.

"Good." he said calmly.

While the two spoke, Grimmjow noticed one of the intruder's spiritual pressure disappear. And he had no idea who's it was, yet he still felt gloomy about it fading. 'Curse it all, I still have her emotional dysfunction in me.' he muttered silently. Grimmjow knot his eyebrows together because he was irritated about the emotions and Ulquiorra said, "It seems you've noticed."

'Boy, has he got this wrong.' Grimmjow snickered in his mind.

"That idiotic Nnoitra got impatient and went ahead and killed the human." Ulquiorra said casually. Grimmjow inspected the remaining spiritual pressures and tried to identify them. The first that popped out was Kurosaki's, then he noticed there were two shinigami in the mix. Lastly, he noticed the human. He was going to take a wild guess and say the dead human was this Sado guy. Inoue talked in her sleep about a Sado, so he replied, "Sado-kun is not dead."

He spoke softly, hoping Ulquiorra wouldn't notice any fluctuation. Ulquiorra didn't seem to pay any attention to this, so Grimmjow felt the smallest twang of anger and repeated quietly, "He's not dead."

Ulquiorra flicked his eyes curiously at Grimmjow and stared until the food cart entered and he ordered, "Eat."

Grimmjow was just plain annoyed with Ulquiorra, so he said, "I don't want any." They continued arguing about the food issue and Ulquiorra said finally, "What do you want me to say? That he'll be alright? You'll be saved? I'm not here for that. If that were MY friends and they came for me, I'd be infuriated by their stupidity."

The next few moments were completely involuntary.

Grimmjow felt like he was being sucked from his body and next moment he blinked, he was in his room, in his body. Orihime, the same thing. She apparently heard the entire thing and was enraged by the things Ulquiorra said. She ran up and slapped the Espada's cold face, barely understanding she was in her body again.

Ulquiorra barely reacted. "I'll be back in an hour. And if you food isn't gone by then, I'll bind you and force you to eat." Then he left. Orihime slid backed onto the wall and began to sob heartily.

Back in his own room, Grimmjow was ecstatic, running around the room, jumping on the bed and caressing his muscles with such longing since he missed them. But just as quickly as he had gotten there, he was yanked from his body and rushed through the walls, landing in the female body again.

Hands shaking, Grimmjow pressed his hands to his damp cheeks. He slid his head down to the large mound resting on his chest. He clutched his breasts and shouted, "NooooOOoo! I was right thERe!" Blubbering some more, he rolled on the ground and pounded his fists violently on the floor throwing an all out tantrum.

Back in the human world, the obaa-san had just covered herself with a golden silk traveling cloak. She opened a garganta with the hand that wasn't holding a smal vial with silver potion in it and stepped through. "I'm so pleased with myself! I finished the potion in a day! A single day! I'm definitely getting better at potion making." she said proudly. She constructed a sturdy ground and plodded on into Hueco Mundo, unaware what she'd gotten herself into.


	13. A Suggesting Love

**First off, I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! School started up again and I was just swamped (sorry for the lame excuse). I really hope you all forgive me TT_TT and continue reading:). I don't know when I can update again but I suddenly got re-inspiration to continue writing and it's like... fresh in my brain xD. Again, I'm like, so sorry for taking forever but there will never be another wait as long as that one. Thanks guys, keep the reviews coming, I'm loving them:). **

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow." Gin called into Orihime's room, "Aizen-sama requests your presence."<p>

Orihime flicked her head of blue hair inquiringly towards Gin. She was still quite bitter about the speakings about her friends but decided not to let it get to her. "Sure, whatever." she said, impersonating Grimmjow spectacularly. It was a new day and she still needed the physical contact with Grimmjow to keep from reverting into a stubborn know it all.

"I'm visiting the prisoner first. I, er, forgot something in the piece of trash's room." she said. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Grimmjow. Aizen-sama says this is urgent." Gin retorted. "I don't really care what Aizen-freaking-sama says. I need to go see the human." She replied, slightly irritated now.

There was a stand off between the two. Who would break eye contact first? Gin closed his eyes and smiled while saying, "I know exactly what you're up to." "Oh.. oh yeah? What's that?" Inoue inquired. She was curious as to what the sly arrancar was up to. Gin strolled over to Orihime and shoved her into the wall, pinning her by her neck. "You have fallen deeply in love with that," Gin licked his lips, "HUMAN."

Orihime knew not whether to burst out into laughter or to scowl indignantly. She chose to scowl and ripped Gin's grip off her neck. "That is DISGUSTING. Me, with that inferior piece of trash, you must be joking. Will you just mind your own damn business and tell Aizen-sama that I can't make it?" And with that, she half ran, half jogged to the dungeon, locking herself inside with Grimmjow.

"What took you so long, princess? And where's my food, I'm hungry as hell." Grimmjow greeted her. "You won't believe what Gin just suggested to me!" Inoue said, trying to suppress her laughter,

"That freaking snake. What'd he say?" "When I was on my way here, he suggested that I had fall- ha ha- fallen- ha ha ha ha ha- fallen in love with you!" She was rolling on the floor, pounding her fists and laughing so loudly that her muscles shook. Grimmjow, however, was not laughing.

He looked strangely bitter or cross about something. "Grimmjow," she said wiping her eyes, "What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? He though there was-" "I GET IT. Alright? Let's get this over with."

Orihime ceased her laughter and sat there. "Grimmjow? Seriously, are you okay?" He was still sitting on the bed focused on a spot in the corner.

'What's wrong with me. Why am I so pissed all of a sudden? It's not like... I liked her company... or something.' Grimmjow kept thinking in his head. "Grimm. Grimm. Grimmjow!" Orihime said, snapping him back to reality. Leaning in front of his face as he was zoned out, she was far too close for comfort.

"Grimmjow, do I annoy you?" she said, while settling herself on the side of his bed. "Do you, what? Erm, wait, uh, no you don't uh-" he could feel his cheeks flaming up so he did the first thing that came to mind.

He kissed her.

He held her by her chin and the other hand sliding lower and lower down her backside. Orihime got swept up with the moment and got her claws lost in Grimmjow's silky orange hair. They slowly leaned backward and began undressing when suddenly-

KABOOOMMM! The wall where the single window in the room was, totally and completely imploded, spraying debris over everything. They stopped what they were doing and both stared at the open wall and to who was standing there.

The old lady, potion in hand and flowing cloak stood with her hand on her hip and just smirked at them. "Looks like things went better than I expected, eh? I'll let you two have your moment." she said, winking and walking out of the open room.

"... want to keep going?" Grimmjow asked. And to that, he received a slap from a half naked Orihime.


End file.
